


Rises and Falls

by ScribblerOnTheRoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is bae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brother-Sister Relationships, Hunk & Allura Siblingship, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith Is A Little Shit, Lance is a freckle boy, Lotor is gay for Hunk, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Hunk (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), War, allura is bless, everybody is in it, lance has freckles, we got princes and princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblerOnTheRoof/pseuds/ScribblerOnTheRoof
Summary: As the Prince of Altea, Hunk found it as his duty to uphold his responsibilities and find a way for his people to live. He would've done anything to stop a war that has been going on for years - sign treaties, listen to the royal advisers, or actually focus on his studies. Instead, his father has him betrothed to, of course, the heir of his kingdom's rival. Who, mind you, lives in a country who despises the Alteans.All in all, he did not see that coming.





	Rises and Falls

War. Such a trivial thing. It’s destruction at it’s finest, where it not only brings innocent lives into the matter, but also breaks the trust of men.

The mountain grass was painted with fresh blood and battle cries, men falling one after another, swords and horses breaking any silence that dared to hit the air. Each soldier fought, not leaving an enemy stray or alone. It felt like it was never ending, a war that took longer than most.

A palomino mare ran down the battlefield, it’s rider protecting her with every swing of his weapon, hooves hardened on the red and green ground as the rider began to brace itself, their eyes set on one soldier.

The said soldier gleamed on the battlefield, the bright light gold and white armor being shined on as if the gods themselves have blessed this soldier. With every strike, soldiers fell hard on the ground, their blood spurting with each blow to the head by the massive weapon hybrid. A hammer with the details of an halberd, the color mocking it’s owner, the blades on each side covered in blood that runs down the handle of the terrifying object. Judging by strength alone, the gold soldier was something that no one should dare trifle with - the rider playing with death on a string. They will bring glory to their country, no matter the risks, they will finally be set free of the bloody chains of war.

A whinny from the horse caught the gold soldiers attention, but it didn’t register fast enough as the rider had already jumped off their companion, coming straight for the soldier. Sword drawn, hybrid poised to defend. As soon as the rider touched ground and swung their weapon, a clash sounded throughout the battlefield, the attack blocked by the soldier’s massive weapon shielding their body. The rider backed up and attacked again, only to be parried. Attack, swing, parry, block, repeat. With each clash of their weapons, the rider began to feel tired and heavy, their attacks growing slow and weak, but they did not give up. The soldier saw them weakening and kept up their guard, taking the hits that was only aimed at the Hamlard as to save their strength. The rider saw nothing, but a new plan, a new attack. Right when the gold soldier swung their weapon high to strike, the rider took the chance and ducked below the object and rolled to be behind their enemy. The gold soldier processed what happened and was about to strike once more at their target, but the other was too quick on their feet. The rider was able to hit the gold soldier, smiling underneath their helmet at the pained scream of their opponent.

The rider then rolled out of the way once more as the soldier swung their weapon, with every swing it only ended up as a miss which gave an advantage to their vulnerable body. The rider kept repeating their strategy of ducking and rolling until the soldier touches ground with their knee, but unfortunately the soldier was as stubborn as the rider.

Right as the gold soldier is going to strike again, a white light passed behind the rider’s eyes as a terrible pain stained both of their legs. Time slowed as the rider looked down to see the Hamlard collided against their legs, the blade impaling the two like nothing. Then with a scream and sheer force, the gold soldier swung his weapon high, causing the rider to be tossed away.

The rider fell with a thump, their legs destroyed and bent as soon as the pain began to seep in the soldier trudged forward, their weapon being dragged on the ground threateningly. The rider tried to crawl away, but the pain only burned more in their body with every inch of movement. The gold soldier planted their foot hard on the rider, breaking more bones in their body as they slowly crushed their enemy.

The rider began panicking, regret seeping into their mind as they underestimated their enemy. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

With a lift of their weapon and a following grunt, the gold soldier brought down the heavy object, catching the attention of the many soldiers around the two.

The fighting stops as enemy soldiers began falling to their knees, the battle was over and the rider who had command on the opposing team was gone.

Cheering took over the battle cries as the duel was finally over and they all get to live to see another day. Most of the winning soldiers went to find wounded and friends while the others gathered up the enemies to take them back to their country.

“Prince Hunk!” A commander yelled out, catching the attention of the gold soldier who was gently picking up the dead body of the rider. “Prince Hunk! Are you alright?” He continued, having finally caught up to Hunk.

Hunk only nodded as he handed the body to two other soldiers, removing his helmet before they had the chance to leave, his face dirty and sweating. “Make sure he is cleaned up and taken to his family,” Hunk ordered.

“Yes, Your Highness,” The soldiers both replied, placing the body gently down on a wooden cart and taking it away.

“Your Highness, I do not mean to be rude—” The commander began, following Hunk to the dead rider’s Palomino horse that took distance from the whole battle.

“Then do not say it,” Hunk interrupted, eyes focused on the poor animal. Dirtied up and alone.

“But Your Majesty, most of the enemies bodies will be burned instead of being taken to their families. It takes less time and work, al—” The commander got interrupted once again as Hunk calmed the scared horse, stroking it’s muzzle.

“Commander, it is true that you were brought here from another country and was appointed by my father to aid me in this war, but we do things differently here,” Hunk calmly said, grabbing the reins of the horse and looking at the baffled soldier. “Each body of fallen warriors go back to their families. Time and work will be worried about later.”

He walked off with the horse following closely behind, leaving the commander to think over his thoughts. Another commander came up to Hunk, his helmet off showing the same dirtiness as to Hunk’s. His well-groomed orange hair ruffled and dirtied up, save for the same color mustache, the only thing that for some odd reason, looked immaculate like always.

“Ah! Prince Hunk, glad to see you are fine and alive,” he said, placing his hand on his hips.

“Same goes to you Coran,” Hunk said, giving a small soft smile as the horse began to nuzzle against Hunk’s face.

“Seems like that big fella took a liking to ya,” Coran said, eyeing the giant beautiful animal with awe. “Didn’t she belong to that rider?”

“Yes. He was a formidable opponent, it be a shame to have his cared companion be left alone or worse,” Hunk replied, stroking the horse’s muzzle once again.

“I agree to you right there my prince.” Coran bowed his head, then began to walk with Hunk, the both of them leaving the bloodied battlefield, going back to their camp. “So! I have made sure that each fallen soldier were cleaned up and sent off. I have also sent a letter to your father, making sure that you were not harmed and that the battle was won.”

“But not the war,” Hunk said sorrowfully, handing the horse over to a stable boy once they reached camp.

The enemies had their camp close to theirs and planned a sneak attack, but failed miserably. Hunk was truly glad he had Coran with him in this battle. If it wasn’t for him then Hunk was sure he wouldn’t made it out alive from this battle.

Coran was an intelligent man, his plans and skill alone got him to where he is now, a friend to the family and soon-to-be advisor of Hunk once he takes the throne. The two of them entered his personal tent, which was decorated with many types of floras that were found on the way of their journey. Each pot of plant growing rich and happy, their many leaves long and green, while the flowers bloomed in many colors. Hunk was a man of nurture and careness, but lately, with the war going on, Hunk barely had the time to take care of his flowers and had someone else take care of them instead. Once Hunk looked at his plants, he immediately started to take care of all of them, Coran watching as he went over the new battle plan.

“We took over the regions of Riverdale and Allursia, but our troops are having a hard time to get the western regions of our land,” Coran said, his eyes focusing back to the map and marking out the claimed lands.

Hunk stopped his watering. “How many?” He asked, placing the small watering down on the table.

Coran furrowed his brows as his eyes glanced downwards, his lips growing grim. “Too many to count.”

“We can’t keep this war up forever,” Hunk sighed, fully facing Coran. “We need a new plan to stop this war, something that does not involve fighting or taking innocent lives.”

“I’m afraid the world does not work like that Your Majesty. Either it’s war or a treaty and we both know how the other feels about that.”

It was true. Fechoala was their rivaled country, a place that was said to be beautiful with their marble cities and waterfalls. Hunk never explored inside the country for many reasons, the big fat one was him being the Crown Prince of Altea. Hunk stared at the map laid in front of him, markers all over the region that the Fechoalians was trying to conquers, those same markers where their troops were slowly dying. Hunk continued to stare, worrying Coran more, then with a clear of his throat he was able to get Hunk’s attention.

“I recommend, Your Majesty, to talk about this with the King. He might help find a stop to this blasted war,” Coran said smiling, determination on his face.

Hunk held his chin in thought, then nodded. “Prepare the horse.”

 

* * *

 

Altea was rich in its colors, long lush grass and flowers, their cities being one with the flora. It was a beautiful sight to see every time Hunk entered his own city, the tall white towers being shined upon by the sun, the gleaming rays reflecting on the prideful details on the Altean insignia. Hunk mounted off the Palomino mare and marched inside the King’s castle. The rugs and drapes were a royal blue with gold trimmings and the Altean insignia was proudly shown in the center of the largest drapery hovering over the throne room. There, Hunk saw his father standing by a large window, looking out over the city, or perhaps more importantly, making sure that the war does not come this far into their land. He looked over to see Hunk walking up to him, a smile on his face.

“Hunk,” He said, hugging his eldest son. When they parted he placed his hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “Am I glad to see you alright.”

“Thank you, father, but I’m afraid I can't stay long,” Hunk replied, his smile quickly disappearing.

“Ah yes, the war.”

Hunk nodded, eyes shifting over to look at the city as well. “We can’t keep this war up for much longer, we don’t have as many soldiers as Fechoala and it will be terrible to have to send out young men who still has much to live and learn.”

The king listened with a hum, hands behind his back watching the people in the city thrive.

“Prince Hunk,” he started. It’s a rare occasion for Hunk’s father to be calling him formally, usually it only happens when something serious is to come. “If I were to tell you I have found a way to end this war, would you aid me in this. No matter what the cost.”

Hunk furrowed his brows, confused as to what his father was trying to say, but this was the King of Altea. Anything he plans, will work. So Hunk faced his father, determination clear in his facial expression.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oo, so he brought up the marriage talk, huh,” A guardsman said, watching their prince slowly trudge into into his room.

Hunk fell face forward on to his bed, his clothing being wrinkled up a bit from the action. He groaned into the soft sheets, his voice being muffled. The guardsman raised an eyebrow.

“What? I didn’t catch that,” they said sarcastically as they cuffed their ear.

“What am I going to do!?” Hunk yelled out as soon as he lifted his face from the bed. “He wants me to marry the heir of our rivaling country!” He sat up from his position on the bed and looked at the guardsman. “Marry! When I said I wanted to find a way to get rid of the war, selling my life to marriage was the last thought I had in my mind at the moment.”

“It’s not that bad,” the guardsman replied. “I hear the benefits are great. More food.”

“Be serious, Pidge.”

“Oh, I’m quite serious,” Pidge deadpanned. “Food is the greatest thing that can happen in this hellhole.”

Hunk could only stare at his friend, eyes squinting to make sure they are not kidding, but this was Pidge. Everything was serious about them. He sighed once more and flopped back on to his bed. Pidge furrowed their brows and walked over to Hunk, then sat down on his bed, patting Hunk’s belly.

“There, there, my giant wilmpurwhorp.” Pidge said, gaining a laugh from the prince.

“Thanks, Pidge.”

“You’re Welcome, your Majesty.”

At that, Hunk groaned. “We’ve been over this more than once, Pidge, just Hunk is fine.”

“Well, just Hunk. We both know that is out of my procedures.”

“And yet when you sit on my bed and pat my belly, that is not out of procedures.” Hunk smiled.

“I have my limits,” Pidge finished and hopped off from the bed. “I need to inform your sister that you are here. Wouldn’t want any ear pulling now do we.”

Hunk can only wince at that frightening thought and gave Pidge a sheepish smile. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“Uh-huh,” Pidge replied leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Once Pidge had gone, Hunk went back to his thinking.

‘The heir, huh,’ he mused. Hunk began to think about how he thought the heir looked like , hell, he thought more about how they will act. True, looks can be interesting, but all Hunk cared about was how a person acted. Seeing the beauty on the inside sounds more captivating, and all in all, more mysterious. ‘The heir.’ Hunk thought again, then something clicked.

“Wait! Pidge!” Hunk yelled, running out of his room to see the guardsman in question half way down the corridor from his room. “How did you know it was about marriage!!?”

Right then and there, Pidge bolted.

“Pidge!!” Hunk yelled, running after the small but yet fast person.

Pidge was dashing down the corridor like a mouse already knowing where the cheese was. Hunk was trying his best to catch up to them, but sometimes running can get tiring. As Pidge turned a corner they saw another guardsman walking towards them. Pidge quickly stopped running, scaring the other.

“Don’t tell Prince Hunk anything!” They yelled and booked it once more.

“Wait! What?” The other guardsman yelled out, confusion at its finest.

“Lance!” A voice yelled from behind, making Lance jump from the sudden noise.

Lance looked behind to see Hunk, stomping over to him panting over to him. “Where is Pidge?” He demanded.

“I have no clue,” Lance lied, then put his arm around Hunk. “But I think the more important question is, how is my lover boy doing?”

“This is serious, Lance.”

“I am being serious.” Lance said, his smirk growing wide. Sometimes Hunk wonders if Lance and Pidge are working together.

“I’m not ok,” Hunk replied. “First I come back from a war and then I’m told that I’m getting married.”

“Oo, sounds like a rough path.”

“Yup. Problem is though, I don’t even know who I’m getting marrying to.” Hunk began to walk down the corridor as Lance released his arm, following to continue listening to the prince rant. “Remember there is two heirs of Fechoala. So I am stuck in some deep mud right now.”

“Whoa! Hold up!” Lance said, shock clear in his face. “You are marrying into that country!?”

“Yeah? Where else?”

“I dunno. I thought you were going to marry into Rechursad and pummel Fechoala, not actually getting hitched with one of their royalties.”

“Sadly that is the life of a Prince,” Hunk said, hunching a little.

Lance could only look at his friend, then an idea came into his mind and he looped his arm around Hunk once more. A grin painted on his face, which in truth was causing Hunk to worry a little.

“Do you know what you need my friend?” Lance said, grin growing wider.

“A rock to knock myself out with,” Hunk replied, eyes wide as he is being lead to somewhere by Lance.

“You wish, but no,” Lance stated. “Cooking.”

Hunk smiled at that, then ruffled Lance’s hair only to get a complaint about his ‘mane’ getting roughed up and how he wouldn't look good in front of everybody anymore. This only caused Hunk to roll his eyes as the both of them set off to the kitchen. Not without another pondering question from Lance.

“So, are you going to ask your dad who your intended is going to be?”

“Ugh,” Hunk groaned, hunching over once more.

“What?” Lance asked innocently.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor walked through the purple marbles of what he calls home, his boots clacking against the shiny floor, the sun shining down through the long windows. The halls were tall and decorated of their country’s color. Guards were stationed at each pillar, protecting the castle at all costs from the foes they are threatened by. Lotor found it silly considering the fact that Altea wouldn’t be foolish enough to set spies into their area. If Lotor knew anything it was that Altea was smart and wouldn’t attack so boldly unless given a reason. If someone were to compare Altea and his country, they would’ve called them weak and slow, not bracing into action like Fechoala does or using brute force to get what they want. Most of the Fechoalians would sneer or act disgusted just by mentioning an Altean, except Lotor. He found them interesting and overall, quite appealing to his taste, but Shiraal-forbid, his ancestors would turn in their graves if they ever found him even looking at an Altean.

“Lotor, you will be married into the Altean Empire,” the king said suddenly during their dinner, his hands interlaced as he was sitting down on a high chair, staring down at his meal.

The ancestors just busted out of their grave.

Lotor’s fork fell out of his hand as it stilled putting food into his mouth when he heard his father spoke. Then as he blinked and looked at his father, his eyes were doe-eyed with shock.

“Pardon?” He said, confusion now seeping in. When he said he was interested in the Alteans, he didn’t mean he wanted to marry one.

“I know it is something that you did not expect, my son,” Honerva replied, sitting across from Lotor and giving him a sincere soft smile. “But we need to end this war and we do not have the much resources as we once did.”

“So you want me to marry into that bloody filth?” Lotor ruffled. “Why not have Keith do it!” He pointed at the young prince, who was munching on his food absentmindedly.

“I’m not a part of this,” Keith replied, munching on another piece of meat.

“Prince Lotor,” King Zarkon started, grabbing Lotor’s attention. “That title was given to you because you have sworn to upkeep the duties of your position. Not only as Prince but heir to the throne.” Lotor downcasted his eyes, listening to his father lecture. “To be able to save our country and increase our economy, we need this if we are to improve, no matter how much it irks me.”

His father was right and to be honest, he understood as to why he agreed with this whole marriage thing in the beginning. The war was only causing more problems and increasing their chances of a downfall, if they went with this plan then maybe Fechoala was able to be saved, if the person he is intended to would be merciful.

“Well as long as she is tolerable,” he said, crossing his arms and staring ahead.

Zarkon and Honerva both shared concerned looks with each other.

 

“As long as she’s kind!” Hunk said, adding the chocolate chips into the cookie batter. “I do not want to be married to someone who can be like Hansel and Gretel’s crazy mother, who only scared the children into the woods,” Hunk rambled, taking a break from mixing his batter. “And then gets eaten by a terrifying old witch, because they looked delicious as some form of apple pie!”

Lance and Pidge could only stare at their friend as he was looking at a wall, imagining the horrors of the future. Then they both looked at each other.

“He’s lost it,” Lance murmured as Hunk brought up another story of a terrifying woman.

“Hush,” Pidge replied. “His having pre-wedding jitters.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“I have my ways,” They finished, pushing their glasses up until the lens shined.

“And then you guys never hear from me again!”

Hunk finally finished what he was saying, placing the ready cookie dough into the oven. Cleaning up his mess after, placing dishes into the sink and wiping off the flour that stained the stoned counter.

“Oh, is he finished already?” The both of them said, Hunk’s ear catching their words.

“Wait! You guys weren’t listening!”

“You are worrying too much, Prince Hunk,” Pidge said making Hunk wince at the word ‘Prince’ coming out of their friends mouth. “You want to end this war right? Want your people to be living happily again?” At that Hunk nodded his head, waiting for Pidge to finish. “Then go through with this. Marriage isn’t always about love.”

Hunk downcast his eyes as soon as Pidge got up, grabbing their spear beside the counter. Lance following suit.

“We have to go now, Your Majesty, doors don’t guard themselves. In the meantime, think about what I said.”

With that Pidge and Lance left the kitchen, leaving Hunk alone with his thoughts.

The cookies began to fill the room with it’s sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon as they baked. The kitchen was a quaint place, the walls a tan color of brick and painted with ivy leaves. An orange hue from the setting sun shined through the small, round windows, bringing in a calm feel to the kitchen. As the ivy leaves glowed from the light, Hunk looked around for anything more to do, but couldn’t help to think about Pidge’s words that kept dancing around in his head. ’Marriage isn’t always about love.’ He’d repeated it in his head about a dozen times.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Hunk yelled out, slouching against the counter in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been several weeks since Hunk got the announcement about his marriage. The stress and anxiety has never been higher as Hunk prepares himself to meet his betrothed. He reviewed his greeting many times in his head, bow head, kiss her hand, wait. No. Kiss hand, bow head? No. I don't even need to bow my he—. Hunk was too focused on fidgeting his hands and walking down the hallway, that he didn't even notice Pidge turn a corner and smacked right into them. It was only until he noticed Pidge was on the ground, rubbing their head at the unsuspected force of Hunk's body, that he realized his anxiety.

"Oh! Pidge!" He cried, helping the guard up on their feet. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you were there."

"Meh, it's fine," Pidge shrugged off, adjusting their helmet on their head. "My question is though, you are never like this. Marriage on your mind again?"

Hunk sighed and hunched as he leaned against the castle walls.

"It's been weeks, but yet it feels like it was only yesterday that I was told about the marriage." Hunk explained as he played with his crowned bandana. "It's kind of nerve wracking in a way. All of the sudden you come back from a war that has been purposely paused and get told that you are to be married soon." Pidge nodded their head, showing Hunk that they are listening. "Like? That is a lot to take in."

"Well you are a Prince," Pidge commented. "It is to be expected from the royal male to marry to end wars or join countries on behalf of his own country."

Hunk only pouted at that. “Thanks for being a friend Pidge.”

“Sorry, your Majesty,” Pidge replied, eyes furrowing together. “In public I have to act like this. We both know that.”

“Yeah,” Hunk scratched his head and dropped the tails of his crown. “Well, time for me to go get ready to leave.”

As Hunk began to walk away, Pidge kept their eyes on his back, an itch growing inside their stomach as they kept staring at the Prince. With a huff and a bite of their own cheek, Pidge bounced on their toes then gave up on holding their tongue.

“Wait! Hunk,” Pidge called out, stopping the Prince in his tracks. Hunk looked over, that same pout on his face. Pidge shifted their eyes away from the look that Hunk was giving them. “Your father said something about giving permission to you taking two people with you,” Pidge continued, trying really hard not to look at Hunk’s hopeful eyes. “And...I guess...ugh. I can go.” Pidge mumbled the last part, finally looking at Hunk who was already up close to Pidge. His face painted with happiness and Pidge could swear they saw stars dancing in Hunk’s eyes.

“Piiiiddge!” Hunk exclaimed and grab the tiny guard into a bear hug, squeezing the breath out of them. “You are the bestest friend a Prince can have!”

“Yeah!” Pidge wheezed. “Great! Hunk! Retract the muscle!”

“Oops!” Hunk replied, putting Pidge back on the ground. “Sorry, I’m just excited for you to come!”

“Same here,” Pidge finally smiled, glad to see their Prince smiling and not worrying about nerve-wracking thoughts. Until they remembered something. “Just don’t tell Lance this or else we both know what he’ll do.”

Before Hunk even had the chance to reply, the voice from behind the both of them told them that the secret wouldn’t be kept for long. “Don’t tell Lance what!?”

As the two turned to look at Lance, they saw him walking down towards them, hands on hips, face offended and pouting. "You guys were planning without me again? Were you!?" Lance questioned, arms now moving to cross them over his chest.

"No," the both of them said, smile on Hunk's face as he nodded while Pidge's features were deadpanned, annoyed by how good Lance's ears were at catching things that are about him.

"Nice try with that lie guys," Lance pointed out, a smirk growing on his face. "But don't even try it. The only one who is good at lies is Lance almighty!" Saying this he pointed at himself with both of his thumbs.

"Now. What's going on?"

Hunk's lips warbled as he tried to keep it to himself. He could feel Pidge looking at him, mentally telling him not to spill anything. But the more he stared at Lance, the more he was breaking. Hunk don't do it. An imaginary, tiny Pidge in his head told him.

"Hunk?" Lance said innocently. "You wouldn't lie to your best friend, would you?"

Hunk finally gave up and felt himself pop like a balloon and wheeze out his comment. "Pidge is coming with me to meet my betrothed cause dad told everyone in the castle that I am allowed to bring two people with me," Hunk rambled out, still continuing as Lance's jaw dropped at the new information. "I'm-sorry-Lance-please-don't-be-angry-at-me."

"How did I not know about this?!" Lance screamed.

"It's because you barely pay attention to the orders anymore and only focus on yourself," Pidge shot out. The glare that Lance gave them barely phasing them.

Lance pouted some more and looked back at Hunk. "Well then I'm coming too!"

Pidge's eyes grew wide and Hunk could only smile even more. "Are you sure Lance? It's gonna be a long journey," Hunk explained, noticing a hint of regret in Lance's eyes but was quickly gone.

"Yeah, man!" Lance wrapped an arm around Hunk and Pidge, bringing the two closer to his body. Pidge trying to resist the hold on them. "We are like the Three Caballeros!"

"Hardly since we are not Gentleme—," Before Pidge could finish, their mouth was quickly muffled by Lance's arm covering it.

"This is going to be the greatest journey of all time!" Hunk yelled out, bringing the two into a hug once more.

"Hunk! Your grasp!" Lance breathed out.

"Just take it...Caballero!" Pidge huffed.

With the decision made, Hunk prepared his pack and horse. He gently stroked the muzzle of the animal, whispering into the ear of the horse as it lowered it's head. "Please allow me to take you on this journey," was his request not only to the beautiful palomino, but also to the ghost of the rider who once owned the horse. That Hunk sadly slayed.

The castle's courtyard was filled with castle servants watching their kind Prince take his leave, some just watching Lance trying to get the tack on his horse. Pidge was one of them, already sitting highly on a Red Roan, enjoying the show of Lance slipping and falling.

"Lance, you better hurry or else you will be left behind," Pidge called out, turning themself around on the saddle to get a better view.

Lance grabbed a hold of the bridle. "What do you think I’m trying to do!" Lance whined, his black stallion already trying to bite his chest or legs, whatever was closest to reach. "Hey!"

Hunk only shook his head while smiling, but before he could help out his friend, another came to Lance's rescue, her hand holding two or three sugar cubes for the stubborn stallion.

"Thanks, Allura," Lance said smiling.

"You're welcome, Lance!" she replied, taking over of the horses reins as Lance finally finished tacking up his horse.

Hunk eyed Allura with suspicion as the main thing that caught his eye was her looking completely different.

She wore a light blue and gold trim outfit meant for adventures, her long white hair put up into a bun and a cotton bag hung over her shoulder obviously carrying items. Once Lance got on his horse, a soldier came over to her with a white, black-maned mare, tacked up and ready to go.

"Allura," Hunk drawled, trying his best to do his father pose. "Just what do you think you are planning to do with that stuff and horse?"

Allura simply smiled at Hunk, an all too-innocent smile. "Just going along with my brother and friends to meet his betrothed," she answered, hopping on her horse and setting the bag behind the saddle.

"No! No no no." Hunk grabbed the reins of Allura's horse, not allowing the mare to take another step.

"Oh, come on, Hunk!" Allura replied, the smile still on her face and her eyes shining, already thinking about the great adventure. "When was the last time we both had a chance to spend time together as real siblings."

Hunk only listened to his sister and didn’t bother to reply, already knowing that she was right. Ever since Hunk was promoted by his father to take on most of the kingly duties, his interactions with Allura stopped altogether. Not only making him sad, but Allura lonely. He thought over about her coming along, but then remembered about how their parents would feel if Allura got hurt or worse. With a sigh, he was about to speak up again, his mind and heart made up, until someone stopped him from speaking.

"Oh, cool!" Lance interrupted, trotting his horse closer to the two. "Allura is coming along! Now this just got even more exciting,"

"You can just say exciting, Lance," Pidge corrected, also bringing their horse over as well. "And yeah, with Allura coming along, it would be nice to talk to someone who can understand."

Allura could only glow as Lance and Pidge teamed up against Hunk. "Now hold on! Doesn't anyone care about what I think?" Hunk cried out, shifting his gaze between everyone.

Ignoring his question, Allura looked at Pidge and Lance. "Really? You guys think it would be fun if I tagged along?"

"Well of course, Allura," Pidge said, having a small smile on their tired face.

"Why wouldn't it?" Lance replied. "Having the Axodus siblings in any adventure will be worth it!"

Hunk could only stand there in disbelief as he watched his best friends get excited over Allura coming, but they knew they still had to get through to Hunk. So when they focused their attention on him, three pair of eyes already begging and pleading to Hunk about this idea, he could only groan and look away, everything telling him to not go through with this, but of course he caved in and nodded. Lance yelled excitedly, Allura beamed, and Pidge clapped.

Hunk got on his horse and looked at the three. "But under no circumstance are you guys to cause any trouble," He pointed at them, stopping the actions of the three. "Capisce?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance replied, waving his hand at the Prince. "We understand."

Once Hunk looked away and clicked for the Palomino to move forward, the three of them all but looked at each other, smirks painting their face. Oh, the fun they are going to do.

The king watched his children leave the castle from a high window, pride, yet sorrow on his face. Soon as the castle doors closed, King Alfor could only feel himself become lonely as the echoing sounds of Hunk and Allura laughing disappeared from the castle halls. He only prayed and hoped that they will return safely from their journey and that maybe, this war can finally come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It took me a while and I tried so hard not to cry over writing this and handling life oof. 
> 
> Im grateful for my friendo to edit this for me and I bless her. Also this is my first time writing for this ship and I am already a foot deep into the mud with this pure ship. The next chapter will probably come in a month later or two since I will be busy with not only this story, but another. 
> 
> So see you all in the next chapter! If you liked this, go ahead and leave a comment :))


End file.
